


Late Night Confession

by Ssamachi12



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Slight HiiNako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssamachi12/pseuds/Ssamachi12
Summary: 2Kim on a late night walk.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 44





	Late Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent one-shot bec. 2kim in that arcade special just made me bust an uwu
> 
> this is very self-indulgent and I just wrote whatever came to my mind at 2am, I'm sorry for the spelling errors, grammatical errors and the overall cohesiveness of the fic.

Minjoo is sitting on the couch, her hands holding a phone. She's scrolling through her sns timeline, it's filled with a bunch of memes and statuses from her friends; Some just took selfies and posted whatever they thought, and most of them posting about their food photos—one of them even dissed Minjoo's food photography skills (Minjoo had taken a photo earlier of some dessert). 

Speaking of food, Minjoo's stomach growls, she wonders when Chaewon will return. Chaewon decided that she'll just go out and buy some take-out dinner for her and Minjoo instead of cooking. Apparently Chaewon was dead tired after their rigorous training for an upcoming University Dance Competition, something about defending their crown, which Minjoo doesn't get — They are afterall one of the best student dance groups in the area (But in all actually Minjoo just wants Chaewon to return home quick).

Wait- hold on… who is Chaewon? Well, Chaewon is Minjoo's Flatmate, and the co-owner of the flat. Chaewon was also Minjoo's best friend of many years, which is why Chaewon asked Minjoo if she'd like to share a flat, they do go to the same University and the flat is near the campus. To which Minjoo readily agreed, her parents also approved of it, reasoning that "We feel safe if Chaewon is with you," which Minjoo totally took offense— 'Do they trust Chaewon more than me?' she thought. "What do you even mean by that?"she asked her parents, though all she got was a shrug from her dad, and her mom diverted away from the topic and proceeded to probe Chaewon with questions about the flat.

She quickly messages Chaewon, after her stomach growled again.  
——  
To:✧Chaewonie♡

Unnie? where are you?? I'm hungry  
(｡•́︿•̀｡)  
——  
From:✧Chaewonie♡  
I'm almost there, min. Just hold on, I'm only 5 minutes away.  
——  
To:✧Chaewonie♡

Okay(人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+ be safe!  
——

Minjoo goes back to her sns, scrolling through her Timeline to pass time. She refreshes her timeline and she sees that Chaewon had posted something a few seconds ago.

@K_Chae  
On my way home. With @KimJoo 's Favorites. 

[INSERT PHOTO]

She laughs at Chaewon's formal speech in text, and she immediately likes and replies to her.

@KimJoo: You better hurry unnie! I'm hungry ಠ︵ಠ

She typed out on her sns, though she got a reply through her messages.

From:✧Chaewonie♡

I'm here already, could you open up the door, please?

Minjoo immediately stands up and walks to the door after she saw Chaewon's message. Opening the door, there stood Chaewon with the take-out boxes in one hand and a bag in the other, Minjoo wonders how Chaewon messaged her. Chaewon just shrugs at her.

"I'm sorry for being out longer than I thought. The line was long," Chaewon explains, while smiling apologetically. All before Minjoo could ask why she was out long, she's convinced that Chaewon probably has telepathic powers.

Minjoo nods to Chaewon, and tries to take one of the take-out boxes to which Chaewon just swoops it and doesn't let Minjoo touch it. Chaewon gestures to the door, and says "Just close the door, I'll be bringing this to the living space, okay?"

Before Minjoo could protest, Chaewon already went to the living space placing the boxes down, along with the bag which had the drinks. In the end, Minjoo closes the door and Chaewon sets up their food.

True to Chaewon's post, the table was filled with Minjoo's favorite, and only some being Chaewon's. As the sound of chewing permeating them as the pair started to eat, they only talked if it was necessary. The two slowly finishes eating and Chaewon stands up to start cleaning up, which Minjoo immediately stops and takes over her. Chaewon is stubborn though as she continued to do it, until Minjoo had said, "Won-ah, let me atleast clean up. You already went and bought the food and set it up, let me at least clean. So I won't feel guilty, please," Minjoo's eyes also showing her emotion. Chaewon sighs, and let's her be; she does need a break, her muscles was aching a lot earlier—Probably due to the rigorous dance practice led by Chaeyeon and Eunbi earlier.

Minjoo starts cleaning up whilst Chaewon sits on the couch watching Minjoo's every move. As soon as Minjoo left to go to the kitchen to dispose of the boxes and clean the utensils they used, Chaewon's phone gets a notification from a group chat. Her Friends group chat. Thinking that she really didn't have anything else to do, she decides to open it. Getting bombarded with updates from her friends of what they were doing. Chaewon joins in on them, and updates them that they finished eating and whatnot. She gets alerted when she hears a sudden clash from the kitchen and followed by a grunt. Chaewon immediately runs to Minjoo, looking at her and searching for any signs of bruising.

"Are you alright?" Chaewon says, looking slightly panicked holding up one Minjoo's arms.

"I'm fine Won-ah, I just… slipped," Minjoo says.

Chaewon helps Minjoo up, and sighs. "Go wash yourself, I'll finish this," Chaewon orders.

"But I-"

"No buts. Just go," Chaewon says sternly.

Chaewon starts putting away the utensils. When she is satisfied, she washes her hands and dries it. After drying her hands, she immediately grabs her phone shooting a quick apology to her friends for not excusing herself. Though her friends let it be, they do ask why.

\---------------------  
FeatherLee  
So why did you suddenly disappear anyway?

CubScout  
Minjoo.  
ChoiDuck  
Ahhh…

NakoNii  
Again?

CubScout  
Yeah :/  
FeatherLee  
Speaking of Minjoo…  
Are you going to confess today?

CubScout  
Idk, probably?  
HitoPan  
You better confess 2nite.

ChoiDuck  
Yeah… It's been like what?

NakoNii  
Years. Ever since Minjoo's first heart-break back in HS.

CubScout  
Look, I'll try tonight.  
No promises.

ChoiDuck  
That's better than  
nothing.

CubScout  
I gtg… see ya  
\-----------------

Chaewon exits the app and looks at her wallpaper, it was a picture of her and Minjoo when they were young. An awkward smile was on Chaewon's face, whilst Minjoo had a bright grin on her's. Chaewon smiles at the picture, she vaguely remembers how they met.

They were 10 years old when they met. That day, Minjoo's parents had invited over Chaewon's parents to their abode. Minjoo's parents and Chaewon's parents were friends, and took the liberty to catch up and let their daughters meet, hoping for them to click and build a friendly relationship with each other — Not knowing that their children would click in more than one way.

Even as a child, Chaewon was a bit introverted. Never really trying to make friends nor wanting have any sort of attention to herself. She just didn't like to be on the spotlight that much. 

Unfortunately for her this situation required little Chaewon to interact with someone who she doesn't know, and she really didn't even know how to start a conversation, so she just gripped her mother's hand tight.

Little Chaewon looks at Minjoo, who was hiding behind her parents. She looked a bit scared, probably from Chaewon's straight-face (Apparently when she was young she was scared of Chaewon's face, Minjoo admitted later in life). Chaewon's parents leaned down and whispered that Chaewon should at least try and conversate with her, to which Chaewon just nodded. Their parents finally left them to their own devices, leaving them to go to the living room, with Minjoo's parents telling them to hang out in the backyard.

Their little feet pitter-pattered on the floor, walking towards the exit that led to the back yard. When they arrived there, an awkward silence settled in. Neither knowing how to start a conversation. Chaewon looked at Minjoo who was looking at flowers, a small but awkward smile formed on her lips. Chaewon says a small "Hello, I'm Chaewon. What's your name?" Minjoo whips her head to her, surprise evident in her face. She stutters out a small greeting and introduces herself and the rest is history.

-

Minjoo is finally out of her room, she changed from her previous outfit, to another one. Though Minjoo still looks immaculate either way. Chaewon beckons Minjoo to come over, to which Minjoo just complied. When Minjoo reached Chaewon, Chaewon immediately wrapped her arms around Minjoo's waist. Pulling Minjoo close, she mumbles on her shoulder, "Sorry if I sounded harsh earlier Minjoo-ah."

"I don't have any good reason other than I just got concerned for you…" Chaewon trails off her sentence, she's slightly nervous. Though it immediately goes away once Minjoo wraps her arms around her neck. The hug was reciprocated and that's what matters for Chaewon right now. Minjoo's arms around her neck, as Chaewon inhales her lovely vanilla scent. Chaewon wonders if this was normal best friend behaviour or something else, but she just guesses this was normal best friend behavior (seeing Wonyoung and Yujin do this a bunch of time, Chaewon swears they're dating but apparently they weren't… yet, well that's what Wonyoung said anyway.)

A few minutes of just hugging each other, Minjoo finally speaks up, "I know Chae… I know," silence comes back again, this time Chaewon feels very comfortable with the silence.

They eventually let go with each other, and Minjoo looks at Chaewon. Minjoo looks like she wants to ask something, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. Luckily for Minjoo, Chaewon sensed that something was up.

"What's up Minjoo-yah?"

"The ceiling."

Chaewon rolls her eyes at Minjoo's answer, she lifts an eyebrow up gesturing to Minjoo of what she actually wants from her.

"Hey, Chaewon…"

"Yes, Joo?"

"Do you want to uhm… perhaps take a walk later? I've been having trouble sleeping lately… and I think if I go out and get fresh air I'd-,"

'She's adorable,' Chaewon thought.

It takes all of Chaewon's will to not confess and kiss Minjoo right then and there. Chaewon shakes her head off of these thoughts, though it doesn't stop a smile from creeping up to her lips.

"Of course Minjoo, we can go on walks. Always if you want, even."

Minjoo smiles and Chaewon swears it could rival the sun's brightness and rival the moon's glow. Minjoo smiling will always be one of her favourite sights in the world, who cares about the Mona Lisa or any artwork showing what is beauty, when she has her own example right here. Minjoo's beauty always seemed to multiply when she's happy, the radiance she gives off, the glow she emits… for Chaewon, Minjoo was the most gorgeous being she had ever seen.

Chaewon was staring a bit too much at Minjoo, as Minjoo shrinks her smile getting shy from Chaewon's intense stare.

"Why are you staring so much, Chae?"

"Huh? Oh uh sorry you just..." Chaewon stops for a bit, "You looked happy…"Half-lying to Minjoo, though Minjoo picked up on that.

"Hm… You're lying… tell me what you're thinking Won-ah," Minjoo says looking at Chaewon's face.

Chaewon sighs and says, "You look gorgeous, Minjoo." Chaewon says, her tone serious and her eyes not betraying it. Chaewon's eyes could never lie to Minjoo.

Minjoo feeling very shy now just lets out a small "oh." They turn away from each other, embarrassed.

Chaewon's brain scrambles to formulate words to tell Minjoo something, anything! at this point. But of course Minjoo speaks up first before she could say anything humane.

"So… uh I guess you should prepare or something now, before we go out and go on a walk…" Minjoo says.

Chaewon nods, feeling embarrassed from her confession. Chaewon proceeds to go inside her room and change. Chaewon sees one of their photographs together on her bed side table. Which caused her to think about Nako's text earlier… the moment she knew loved Minjoo.

-

Highschool, when Chaewon was walking up to Minjoo who was waiting for her in her house. That day, Minjoo had broken up with her partner, and Chaewon being the best friend, she of course offered to console her.

Chaewon reaches Minjoo who was smiling, though her eyes betrayed the smile plastered on her. It looked hurt, and Chaewon wanted to do nothing else but accompany her even if it's just for the night. They greeted each other, but Minjoo after greeting Chaewon immediately lunged forward to her to cry her eyes out. All Chaewon could do at that moment was to embrace her, and whispering to Minjoo that "It'll be alright."

To which Minjoo responded, "How can it be alright? I don't even know why they broke up with me!" She shouted onto Chaewon's shoulder frustratedly.

"Look, it's going to be hard for now, but I promise you... You'll be alright. It's not going to be easy but you will be okay again," Chaewon said, determined to stop Minjoo from being too down in the dumps. "Maybe it just wasn't your time to love, maybe it just wasn't meant to be, maybe you were meant to be a lesson to each other, maybe you just met at the wrong time. We don't know Minjoo. As they say "Love is Unpredictable" ."

Minjoo takes herself off Chaewon's arms and looks at her, "What if I'm not meant for anyone?" She asks, her eyes showing how broken she felt.

To which Chaewon replied with, "You are meant for someone, you just have to wait and let fate run its course. The other half of your soul will come to you, because you are meant to complete each other." Chaewon pauses, and pushes Minjoo's loose strands of hair from her face, and sees her eyes swollen. "Perhaps your soulmate is just trying to complete themselves before they meet you, trying to put back pieces of themselves. Perhaps they're still learning from others. Minjoo, there is someone for you. And they are out there trying to find you." Chaewon envelops Minjoo in a hug. "Just wait, and let fate and do it's thing."

Minjoo just nodded and inhales-in Chaewon comforting Minty scent, which filled her lungs. 

"Now, let's go out for a bit and go on a walk, I think you need some fresh air. And don't worry about your face, no one will notice." Chaewon says to Minjoo. "You're still beautiful anyway," She adds, trying to uplift Minjoo's mood.

"Where are we going?" Minjoo asks.

"Anywhere." Chaewon replied to Minjoo.

That night after returning from their stroll, Minjoo invites Chaewon in for a sleepover, reasoning that it's "Already late." And Chaewon just agreed even if her house was just 2 doors up the street, meaning that it was just near and she could easily walk back.

They watched a movie on Minjoo's laptop, well Chaewon watched a movie while Minjoo dozed after the beginning of the latter half, her exhaustion from crying catching up to her.

When Chaewon turned off Minjoo's laptop, she proceeded to get up and go sleep on the couch only to be stopped with Minjoo's hand on her sleeve, it seems like Minjoo woke up after moving a bit. A small "Stay with me tonight," escaped Minjoo's lips. To which Chaewon answered by lying down next to her.

Chaewon looks at Minjoo who already closed her eyes again to fall asleep. Minjoo's features were still beautiful, and maybe it wasn't one of the times Minjoo wore make up, or even just natural, even if her face was puffed up from the crying... she was still beautiful in Chaewon's eyes.

It took a few minutes of just staring at Minjoo, that her mind finally found the reason why her heart would beat faster — Chaewon thought that it was just a simple case of arrhythmia.

Chaewon didn't even need to go on a roller coaster of emotions just to understand, just a simple realization, 'Oh. I've fallen in love,' nothing more, and nothing less.

-

Chaewon snaps out of her thoughts when she hears Minjoo calling her.

"Chae, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment Min!" 

'I hope I get the chance tonight, whatever Min's answer will be. I just have to tell her.' Chaewon thought.

Chaewon exits ger room and she sees Minjoo just sitting on the couch, using her phone not noticing Chaewon stepping out her room. Chaewon goes near Minjoo, and startles the poor girl.

"Boo." She said near Minjoo's Ear.

Minjoo slightly jumps and squeaks.

Chaewon just laughed at her reaction. Minjoo then pouts at Chaewon.

"That was mean." She grumbles.

"Oh come one I do that all the time, and you still get scared. And Mean? Are you 5?" Chaewon says to Minjoo.

"Shut up Chaewon, you know I get scared easily." Minjoo says sulkily, a pout formed on her lips.

"I'm sorry. You're just too fun to tease," Chaewon apologizes to Minjoo, and grins sheepishly.

Minjoo pouts and just says it's fine.

"Come on Minmin, let's go now."

-

The pair finally gets out of their apartment room, Chaewon locks the door before they leave. They then proceed to walk out the building. The moment they step outside, the cold air rushes towards them. Chaewon and Minjoo slowly get used to it while they walk. 

While walking near a 24-hour mart, Chaewon looks at Minjoo, "You want to grab some snacks before we run our mouths off?" she asks.

"Sure, let's go!" Minjoo says excitedly, already fast-walking to the store.

Chaewon chuckles and follows.

They go inside and Minjoo immediately goes to find snacks, while Chaewon goes to get drinks. When Chaewon goes to find Minjoo, she sees her talking with two familiar girls.

So she calls out, "Hitomi? and Nako?"

The said girls turned around to find the person calling them. When Chaewon confirms it's them she ruffles their heads while asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

To which Hitomi just sarcastically replied, "To buy, duh."

Nako and Minjo snickers, and Chaewon just rolls her eyes. Hitomi then goes near Chaewon and then whispers some words to her, "You better confess tonight, or I'm going to call the gang to give you an ass beating."

"Sheesh, I really can't believe you're the same girl, who had a crush on me," Chaewon says, chuckling. Which caught Minjoo's attention, and made her think, 'Hiichan used to have a crush on Chaewonie? wait why do I even care?' Minjoo says, but it wasn't too loud that Hitomi and Chaewon didn't hear her. Not noticing Nako's snickering beside her, who saw and heard Minjoo being a green-eyed monster, clutching on her snacks tightly, though Nako guessed that Minjoo probably didn't even know she was jealous.

"Oh shut up, that was in like what? Highschool?"

"I guess," Chaewon says, and then also whispers to Hitomi, "Don't worry I will confess tonight." 

"Good."

Minjoo then tugs at Chaewon, and reminds her that they're going on a walk today. Chaewon just scratches the back of her head. 

Chaewon bids them goodbye, hugging Nako and Hitomi, though she hugged Hitomi longer. Whispering to her, "You and Nako look cute by the way. Stay strong, you too. Don't deny it, I already know, I caught you kissing her."

Which made Hitomi go red, and Chaewon chuckles. That was the final straw, as Minjoo just decided to drag her to the register, saying nothing. Chaewon who noticed her slight change in mood just let her be, waving goodbye to the pair.

When the pair finally was lost in Nako and Hitomi's sight, Nako immediately chuckles and Hitomi looks at her, confusion written in her face.

"Minjoo was jealous when she heard you used to have a crush on her precious 'Chaewonie', though I think she's still oblivious," Nako informs Hitomi.

"Well, they'll cross the bridge when they get there." Hitomi says. "Come on let's go now," Hitomi adds.

-

They get out of the Mart and Minjoo still doesn't say anything to Chaewon. An awkward silence settles in, and Chaewon doesn't like it one bit. So she gets one of the drinks she brought and tries to hand it to Minjoo, who still doesn't say anything but still she reluctantly accepts the drink handed to her. Chaewon then proceeded to take Minjoo's plastic bag to hold. Minjoo just let's her be. Chaewon then, with her free hand, takes Minjoo's free hand. Soft, dainty and slender fingers slipping in between hers.

"Are you mad at me?" Chaewon asks softly, breaking the silence.

Minjoo replies with a timid, "No."

"Then did I do something wrong?"

"No... not something I'm aware of anyway." Minjoo says, fidgeting with Chaewon's fingers.

"Okay… I won't push it for now, but you need to tell me soon," Chaewon says then sighs.

They both started to talk now, slowly clearing away that awkwardness that settled in, though the ugly feeling Minjoo had still hasn't gone away. They we're talking about their friends, to which Chaewon suddenly said.

"Nako and Hitomi look good together, right?"

"Huh?"

"HiiNako, don't tell the others yet, but they're dating."

"They're dating? I thought Hiichan had a crush on you."

Chaewon then realizes why Minjoo was mad earlier, though she doesn't say anything, she doesn't want to have false-hope anyway.

"That was in highschool, she quickly found someone else. Didn't you listen to what Hii-chan said?" Chaewon asked, chuckling a bit.

The ugly feeling in Minjoo's chest went away after hearing that, and she loosened up.

"They are cute, but wait when did they start dating? and how come you know?" Minjoo asks, now feeling lighter than before.

Chaewon then tries to answer Minjoo's questions, and after a few minutes she finishes, "-and then I saw Hitomi and Nako kissing, so yeah that's why I know."

"Oh… Well that explained why they seemed close before I approached them," Minjoo says with a lilt.

The air of awkwardness went away after that, it was replaced with an easy-going air. The pair kept walking until they saw a park, so they decided they'd stop by there so they could have some of their snacks. It was late so not many people were there. Chaewon then beckoned Minjoo to sit down at one of the many benches the park had to offer.

"You know Chaewon."

Chaewon just hums in response.

"I wouldn't have approached you when you were younger if you didn't smile at me," Minjoo says.

"Really why? Is it because I had a resting bitch-face when I was young?"

"Yeah, you looked scary but then you smiled, and so I just thought 'Maybe she's not scary' " Minjoo admits, "and what do you mean by when you were young? until now you still have it!"

"Well... if it keeps other people away from it's fine,"

"You need to interact with a lot of people though."

"I only need you… and of course the gang."

"But you need to at least try you know."

"I'll try… for you." Chaewon says, though the last part came out as just a whisper.

Minjoo was munching on some snacks, and Chaewon, who already finished hers, just sat back and looked at Minjoo. The parks calm scenery surrounding them, and the stars above glimmering , while the moon shines on them. Chaewon considered confessing right then and there, but she doesn't… Maybe she'll have to break her promise.

Apparently Chaewon has just been staring at Minjoo for so long, cause Minjoo suddenly remarks, "You're going to put a hole in my face if you keep staring at me like that Won-ah," Minjoo says.

"Sorry, you're face is so distracting but I like it," Chaewon says smoothly.

Minjoo blushes, and says nothing. Minjoo finishes up eating her snack, and she starts to clean up, but before she could stuff it in the plastic bag, Chaewon takes it and starts cleaning up, wiping off excess crumbs on Minjoo's face.

"Won-ah you're strangely caring right now,"Minjoo tells Chaewon.

"I think I've probably done this a lot, you just don't notice it, Minjoo," Chaewon tells her. Chaewon is right though, she always takes care of Minjoo, but not to the point that she's treating her as fragile glass.

Minjoo hums in disbelief, "Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Chaewon reaffirms, "Get up it's time to go back home."

Minjoo then immediately intertwines their hands, her left hand meeting Chaewon's right hand. The pair starts back tracking their way, none of them saying anything, finding the silence comfortable. 

After 5 minutes of walking in silence, Chaewon, who was playing with Minjoo's slender hands, suddenly remarks, "You know, out of all the hands my hand has held, yours are definitely the best." After that escaped Chaewon's lip, Chaewon scrambles in her head to find a good enough explanation, internally panicking, wondering if Minjoo thinks she's weird for saying that. "W-what I meant was… that… its… well," Chaewon's vocabulary fails her, unable to come up with an excuse, she sighs internally.

It's been a few seconds and Minjoo still hasn't said anything, while Chaewon's heart beat louder.

"Look Minjoo, I like you, I like you a lot," Chaewon starts, "I just wanted to tell you that, I hope you don't start ignoring me or something… if you don't like the way I like you, just tell me… I'll stop."

"If you don't have a concrete answer now, you can tell me soon… I don't mind waiting,"Chaewon says.

"Come on let's head inside the building, don't think too much about it."   
-

A few weeks had gone by, and Chaewon still acts like she didn't confess when she's around Minjoo. Chaewon acts normal while Minjoo is a blushing mess whenever Chaewon paid too much attention to her. They still go on walks from time to time, Chaewon still wipes off Minjoo's crumbs off her face, and Chaewon talks to her as if everything was normal.

Minjoo was another story though, She noticed her heart beating erratically everytime she's around her, she blushes at Chaewon's touch more often, Chaewon scent became even more comforting and home-y, and everytime they'd intertwine their hands Minjoo feels a warmth. She notices all these feelings and are now able to put a name for it. Minjoo's not saying that she realized she fell in love with Chaewon, but she thinks that's how it is.

One night, when they came back from one of their meaningful walks. As Chaewon climbed unto her bed, readying herself to sleep the day away, a knock is heard and she tells Minjoo to come in, and her door opens. 

Her door spits out Kim Minjoo, all in her cuddly and fluffy glory, and Chaewon just beckons her to come near her. Minjoo closes the door, and goes near Chaewon, who was already spreading her arms wide, ready to receive Minjoo.

Minjoo dives into Chaewon's arms. Chaewon immediately holds her, "What's got you hyper today, Min?" Chaewon says amusedly.

"Nothing much," Minjoo says. 

"Also, I've thought about it," Minjoo says

"Though about what? exactly?" Chaewon asks, confusion obvious in her tone.

"About your feelings towards me, duh." 

"Oh… that… you don't have to answer that honestly, I'm content with us staying as friends. I just said it so I could get-" Before Chaewon could ramble off anymore, Minjoo shushes her using her fingers. Squeezing shut Chaewon's mouth, Minjoo thought that Chaewon looked funny like that.

Minjoo looks up at Chaewon, and she sees Chaewon looking at her so intently that Minjoo blushes at the sole intensity of Chaewon's eyes.

Minjoo suddenly starts talking about her feelings to Chaewon, how she could finally put a name to her attitude to Chaewon. How Minjoo realized she was in love with Chaewon.

Chaewon looks elated knowing the information. If anything, knowing her Minmin shared the same sentiments at her. She suddenly blurts out, "So can I court you?"

Minjoo looked surprised, she was thinking that Chaewon would ask her to be her girlfriend, but not this. 

Chaewon looks panicked, and she starts to explain why, "It's because I need to know you more, not as a bestfriend but as a partner. I need to do my best so that I can receive that sweet yes," Chaewon starts.

"I don't want to ask you to be my girlfriend immediately. Just because I know we feel the same, doesn't mean I'll take it. I want us to know each other more, and I want you to be sure of your feelings for me…" Chaewon continues.

"As I said when I was young, when you were sleeping. If I could ever have a chance with you, I'll definitely make sure, we'll end up marrying each other," Chaewon ends, sincerity prominent in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I don't get why I'm still writing tbh, I mean what's the point if 2kim does it themselves sakljjsdjhgsjhskl
> 
> Oh I have a twitter too if you care :DDDD @Ssamachi12


End file.
